Super Smash Velvet
by Eyemeralds
Summary: Prolouge to a side-story featuring a few characters of a yet-to-be-submitted story, "The Velvet Room", meet a set of unlikely characters to defeat "The Jabberwocky" and his allies.


They came to the most beautiful site they have seen in so long

They came to the most beautiful site they have seen in so long. A meadow, or sort of. It started as a hill, was a large, wonderful apple tree, few which where wild, and then ran down pleasantly to the meadow, having a few beds of flowers here and there. At the end of this beauty came the city, a nice pleasant one it seems, one to have a place like this. Kinchi Masaki walked out, hiding his Black Arm( an arm contaminated with Black Hail) in his long, green jacket going over his black tee and a little over his denim jeans. At his side, he had his trusty Zephyr Kantana (A sword with could call upon wind with a single swing of the blade) firmly in his concealed, fingerless gloved hand. He examined the area, looking left and right. He stood hunched there, his short, black rat tail swaying a little, till he stood straight, turned around, whistled, and took his hidden hand out of his jacket to make a "Come Here" gesture.

Soon after, his friend Nolo Stekhaiyah, who wore long black pants, a black Metallica shirt, and a black beanie to cover his pale eyes and white hair, carried a skateboard out of the woods. This man was definitely older that he looks. Also, coming with him was Sakura, a 17 year-old-girl with black hair who liked her regular cut-off jeans, denim jacket, and green tank top, and some Converses, with Leon, an Eevee that can polymerize into near anything, even human.

While Nolo and Kinchi lay on the tree, Nolo, who could control water and fire, would occasionally blast apples off limbs with water he'd drain from the ground, and Leon would play with Sakura in the meadow. This was the first time Kinchi ever saw her even the littlest happy.

This was not to be kept. Kinchi felt his brother near, his icy presence was something me and Leon could spot a mile away… maybe more, for that's what we keep on hoping. Tenchi Masaki was also organized, only few time he ever messed up, and for being the Reaper for nearly 40 years was good enough to tell Kinchi that his brother would always be, bluntly, a nerd or a dork.

They met at the meadow. Nolo's expression was the one that ever stayed the same, everyone else's faces were different, but not him or Tenchi. Kinchi was very laidback but now serious, Sakura was very cheerful, but had the look as if Tenchi was going to kill her, but he wouldn't. Leon was a Diglett earlier, don't ask me why, but now back in his Eevee form, he hissed while in Sakura's arms.

Tenchi's scythe is pointed towards Kinchi, and poses in fighting stance.

**Eyes selected Sakura & Leon!**

**Hobo selected Nolo!**

**Kinchi is reserved for last!**

**Vs. Semi-Boss Tenchi!**

Sakura & Leon and Nolo charge towards Tenchi, who does the same. Sakura & Leon footstool stomp Tenchi, then Nolo proceeds with Ice Capture (Side B- a vortex of water rises and envelopes the foe in ice if they are in front, long after lag). Sakura & Leon turn around, then provide a few punches and head butts before following up with kicks. Nolo then uses his B move, Fire Breath, trapping Tenchi once breaking out of the ice. Tenchi then swirls his scythe in a circle, attacking Nolo. He then follows up with a double smash swipe attack, KOing Nolo. Kinchi appears while Sakura again tries to hit Tenchi, but he uses Teleport (Up B- Spins scythe around to cover his body and appear somewhere on the stage, like Mewtwo's, but has damage on the beginning of the move) to go behind her and grab her, hits her while Leon gnaws at his legs (sorry, intermission, but how cool would it be if one of the Ice Climbers would cry and lightly pound on someone when they held you? That would be worth 10 bucks in my book if they would've put that in… it's the little things that sometimes matter… thank you for your time…), and flings her upwards with his scythe. As he gets ready for Kinchi's Side B, Thunder Whip (Kinchi attacks with his sword attached to a chain that is electrified, and is swung rapidly) when Sakura does a Dair on him, Kinchi acts fast, grabbing him with his hand (which could teleport to grab the opponent) before he falls to the ground. After a few slight knee caps, Kinchi tosses Tenchi up, followed by the rest of his up throw, in which he spins vertically into a ball and hits Tenchi repeatedly with his sword. Sakura has Leon form around her fist and ready her Side Smash, Mega Punch!

**Tenchi is defeated!**

Kinchi, Nolo, Sakura, and Leon crowd around Tenchi, who is crouched over, he then pointes toward the sky, horrified, and disappears. The group turns around, the sky has turned purple, and the other universes have become visible. It was what they feared, Rakourai had surrendered to the Jaberwocky, the worlds would collide and become one, Sakura held Leon stronger, and started to cry…


End file.
